A Twist in the Story
by Living Life Free
Summary: Troy and Sharpay dating? Now that's not even funny. That's just wierd.


**A Twist in the Story**

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear the news? Troy and Gabriella broke up!"

"Are you serious? That can't be. They were so good together." By lunch time, all of East High high school knew the break up of Troy and Gabriella, including their parents.

"Troy! Oh Troy! You must feel terrible!" Sharpay came gliding through the hallways with Ryan right behind her.

"Yeah Troy. How are you feeling?" Ryan asked.

"Well..." Troy began.

"Well Ryan, of course he must be feeling terrible," Sharpay cut him off. " He's just been dumped! Troy, I'd like to tell you that I could feel your pain, but I've never been dumped before."

"It's fine Sharpay. I'll be fine... one of these days." Troy sighed.

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine." Ryan said.

"Oh. Well. Now I don't have a date to the school winter dance in two weeks."

"Really? Well. Is there anything I can do to help? I know! Do you.. want to go do the winter dance with me?" Sharpay asked in the most sweetest and innocent sounding voice.

"Sharpay. I'm glad you asked. I'd love to go to the winter dance with you because... " Troy bent down low enough to talk into Sharpay's right ear, " I've secretly always had a crush on you, even when I was with Gabriella." Sharpay giggled.

"Really? Wait. What? Really? Oh Troy! I always knew we were destined to be together!"

"It's true. Hey. Ya know, we should sing together some time, maybe during that dance?" Troy said. Sharpay giggled again.

"Oh Troy!" Then they walked to their next class, Sharpay and Troy's arms linked together with smiles upon their face. All eyes were on them, just what Sharpay likes, attention.

During the next two weeks, it got around the school that Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans were dating. All eyes are on them as they were walking down the halls. At one point, they walk right past Gabriella who kept on walking avoiding eye contact of Troy and Sharpay. Troy hadn't even notice that she was still wearing his "T" letter necklace he gave her right before summer started, their junior year. She thought best that she should take it off but it would kill her to lose the only part of Troy she'll ever have again. It killed Gabriella Montez inside knowing that Troy was clueless and that it was "her own fault" she lost him, but she continued to live. She was happy if he was happy.

The night of the winter dance, Troy and Sharpay were crowned Kind and Queen, which was no surprise. Everyone clapped, even Chad and Taylor. Gabriella gave a fake smile. She wouldn't let her emotions show. She was going to be strong.

"Speech. Speech. Speech," the crowed chanted.

"Okay. Okay. You guys are great! This is an awesome school and I'm with the most awesome girl in the world. I've never been happier in my entire life." Troy said.

"And I'm the most happiest girl in the world because Troy is amazing," Sharpay said. That was the one thing Gabriella agreed with Sharpay, Troy was an amazing person, "... and I just want to announce that Troy and I will be together forever!

_Forever... Forever... Forever..._ That last word echoed.

"Aghhhhhhhh!" Troy wakes up screaming. He fell asleep while Gabriella was sitting at her desk doing to chemistry homework.

"Troy? What's wrong?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked around in her room and sat up on her bed. _Thank God that was just a dream,_ he thought to himself, "Troy? Are you okay? You look a little pale." Troy looked at Gabriella, into the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen.

"Gabriella, baby. Don't EVER leave me!" Troy said. Gabriella looked at him and smiled. Her smile was the most beautiful smile he's also ever seen.

"Don't worry Troy, I love you. I wont ever leave you," He smiled at her and kissed her. Her words were his comfort. Troy knew he'd never leave her either. He hoped that even if they ever did break up, it would just be another bad dream.

**A/N: Hi! I'm new to this site so this is my first story. So please review and tell me what you think about this. This story came to me while I was listening to the song 'You are the Music in Me' when Troy and Sharpay were singing together in the second movie. So I thought it would be a funny story for Troy and Sharpay to date. So please review :)**


End file.
